


Andrew

by LeyyniTeyy



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeyyniTeyy/pseuds/LeyyniTeyy
Summary: Ysa and Andrew's story. Four chaps one shot story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe

"Uy! Andrew! Sige na naman oh! Patulong na ako!" Pangungulit ni Ysa sa kaklase niyang si Andrew.

Napangiwi na lamang ang iniirog niya dahil sa kangyang kakulitan. Marami namang iba na pwedeng tumulong sa kanya at ang totoo pa niyan ay hindi naman talaga niya kailangan ng tulong sa calculus, isang subject sa kinuha niyang kursong industrial engineering. She is intelligent, yes, pero mas gusto niyang magmukhang walang alam upang mahingi lamang ang tulong ng isang Andrew Tuazon.

_Oh! The things we do for love._

Andrew has always been the top of their class habang siya naman ay pumapangalawa rito simula pa noong freshmen sila hanggang sa ngayong third year na at simula pa noon ay nabihag na ni Andrew ang puso niya. She doesn't really believe in love at first sight but all of beliefs were thrown down the dump when she met him.

"Please, Ysa! I still have a lot of things to do! At ano bang sinasabi mong hindi mo pa nagi-gets ang lesson? Di ba nga ikaw lang ang may perfect mark sa quiz kahapon?" Inis na sagot nito sa kanya.

"Iba naman ang lesson ngayon kesa sa kahapon eh! Sige na! Please?! Di ko talaga ma gets!" Kulit pa niya.

Nadaanan nila ang barkada niya na nakatambay sa open canteen ng campus.

"Hoy! Halika na oy! Kinukulit mo na naman yang si Andrew! Langya! Move-on, move-on rin!?" Sabi ni Brye na isa sa mga kaibigan niya sabay nagtawanan pang lahat.

Pinanliitan na lamang niya ang mga ito ng mata at sumunod ulit kay Andrew na patungo na ngayon sa opisina ng Student council. Isa kasi ito sa mga council officers.

"Andrew? Please? Please?" Wala na talaga siyang iba pang maisip kung hindi ang please! Ubos na lahat ng palusot na iniready niya kanina noong nag ka klase pa ang propesora nilang matandang dalaga na parang araw-araw na may dalaw.

Char! Rhyming! Pfft.

Narating na nila ang pintuan papasok sa council room at nakita niyang lumabas ang isa pang council officer na si Jezza. Ang crush ni Drew.

"Hi Drew! Hi Ysa!" Bati nito sabay ngiti ng matamis. Pshh, nakita naman niyang parang nawindang si Drew sa ngiti ng crush nito. Agad siyang sumiksik sa harap ni Drew at siya na ang nakipag-usap sa matinding karibal niya.

"Ay! Hi Jezza! Musta na you? Okay lang us! Di pa ba you aalis? Kasi di ba may klase pa you?" Sabi niya sabay ngiti ng plastic.

"Ay! Oo nga! Thanks for reminding me Ysa! Bye Drew!" Aba't kay Drew lang talaga nagpaalam? Habang ang crush niya naman ay nakangiting kumakaway kay Khate.

Pssh, no care!

"Ano na Drew? Tutulungan mo na ba ako?" Untag niya rito at simangot lang ang nakuha niyang sagot tsaka iniwan siyang mag-isa sa labas ng council room.

"I guess this is a basted again!" She said to herself and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katangahan continues...

**_Two years after_ **

Valentines Day ang araw na iyon nang may naisip na namang plano si Ysa para sa pinakamamahal niyang si Andrew. As usual may Valentines fair na naman sa University nila kaya nagpasama siya sa kaibigan niyang si Brye para bumili ng singsing para kay Andrew.

"Ano?! Mag po-propose ka? Tsk! Hibang ka na alam mo yun?! May I remind you friend, babae ka pa rin, okay? Hashtag girlaloo! Tigil-tigilan mo na yan ha? Kung ako sayo mag fo-focus na lang ako sa upcoming semi's okay? Di ba you are still running for suma? Focus on that instead of wasting your precious time on Andrew! Ilang taon na rin girl. Got that?" Inirapan niya si Brye habang abala pa rin sa pamimili ng stainless na singsing para sa pinakamamahal niya.

"Ano naman kung babae ako tsaka ako ang mapo-propose? Bawal ba?" Sabi ko at inirapan ko rin siya.

"Tsk, kala mo naman talaga may relasyon kayo para gawin mo yan eh ilang taon ka nang hinihopia nyang si Andrew." Brye said and just let her be.

"This is my last chance, Brye. Pag hindi pa rin, that means wala na talaga. Time to move-on" Sabi niya as she cursed herself on her mind.

Yes! She will be so damned kapag hindi pa niya ito nagawa. This is her plan Z, panghuling plano na niya at kapag wala pa rin ay napag isipan niyang mag recess muna sa kakahabol sa pinakamamahal niyang si Andrew. Yes, _**'recess'**_ . Sa darating na summer ay hindi na muna niya ito kukulitin at magiisip na lang muna siya ng bagong Alphabeticized plan while looking for a job of course.

"Wait friend, alin mas maganda itong infinity o itong may blue na gem?" Ipinakita niya sa kaibigan ang napusuan niyang dalawang singsing at iniripan siya nito.

"Sungit mo! Susumbong kita sa papa mo. Ano?" Banta niya.

"Oo na! Try mo yung-" hindi natapos sa pagsasalita ang kaibigan niya nang pinigilan sila ng nagtitinda na estudyante rin.

Well tuwing valentines kasi ay may booths ang campus para na rin daw makapagrelax ang mga students habang naghihintay sa semi's tsaka one way of acquainting with other students from other courses na rin daw ang isang araw na iyon.

"Miss, hindi na po pala pwede ang infinity. Naka reserve na po iyan kay kuya Andrew at ate Jezza."

"Ssshh! Kung anu-ano piangsasabi mo. Di ba nga wag sabihin? Secret nga di ba?" saway nung isa pa tsaka dali-dali nitong kinuha ang infinity ring na hawak niya.

**_Psssh!_ **

"Eto na nga lang ang bibilhin ko. Isang pair." Pagkatapos niyang mabayaran ang singsing na may blue na gem at makuha ay kaagad niyang hinanap si Drew. Pinuntahan na niya lahat ng sulok sa campus kung saan ito palaging nakatambay ngunit di niya makita!

Alam niyang hindi rin ito aabsent dahil importante para rito ang attendance!

"Drew my labs! Where art thou?" Sigaw niya sa likod ng engineering building kung saan naroon ang wedding booth. Manaka nakang napapatingin ang ibang estudyante sa paligid dahil sa sigaw niya ngunit hindi na niya ito pinagtuunan pa ng pansin. All she cared for now is to find her prince and get laid- ay! Married pala. Hehehe

Nahinto siya sa paglalakad dahil sa nakita niya sa wedding booth, pati na rin ang kaibigan niyang si Brye na kumakain ng ice cream ay nabangga ang likod niya at natapunan siya ng kinakain nito.

May naramdaman siyang tumulo sa kanyang pisngi at nang pinahid niya yun ay tsaka lamang niya naalala na kahit sobrang optimistic niyang tao ay nasasaktan din pala siya. Unusual nga lang.

**_Miminsan na nga lang ako umiyak pero bakit ikaw lagi ang dahilan?_ **

"Naku sorry friend! Di ko sinadya pramis! Eh ikaw naman kasi! Bakit ka ba huminto kaagad- oh may gad." Sa tantya niya ay alam niyang nakikita na rin ni Brye ang nakikita niya.

"Tama na rin siguro na huminto muna ako. Nakakapagod din palang paulit ulit na masaktan at ma-reject. Tama na muna. Ayoko na muna." Sabi niya at ibinigay na lang sa kaibigan niya ang binili niyang stainless na mga singsing.

"Kayo na lang nung boyfriend mo ang _magpasakal,_ Brye." Ngiti ko kay Brye tsaka umalis na at umuwi.


	3. Chapter 3

Saktong pagkatapos ng araw na iyon ay sabado at linggo at isa pa ay binigyan sila ng isang araw na break kaya pati monday ay walang pasok. So all in all, may tatlong araw siya upang umiyak ng umiyak.

Ano ang nakita niya noong araw ng valentines day, friday? Sa wedding booth? Sino pa ba? Edi ang pinakamamahal niyang si Andrew na walang ibang ginawa kung hindi ang tanggihan at saktan ang puso niyang sugatan at ang _kaibigan_ nito sa student council na si Jezza.

**_Kinilig ako sa kanila pramis!_ **

**MONDAY**

Ano ba ang sumapi sa world at parang ang bilis dumaan ng araw? Pasukan na naman!? Makikita na naman niya ang pinakamama- erm si Andrew na lang pala. Wala siyang ganang pumasok nang araw na iyon na siyang ipinagtataka ng lahat.

Palagi siyang may energy at palaging nagpa participate kaya ngayon ay parang lantang gulay siya. Noong tinawag siya ng prof niyang si Madam Dimabul (yung matandang dalaga na parang palaging may dalaw? At oo naging prof na naman niya ito) at tinanong about sa lesson na itinuro nito ay wala siyang masagot.

"Oh? Nasaan na napunta ang kaluluwa mo Miss Lopez?" Mataray na tanong nito.

"Isinanla ko po kay San Pedro Madam. Mari-remate na nga raw po bukas kaya mamatay na ako bukas maam." Tumawa naman ang buong klase pero hindi siya nasabay.

Ano bang nakakatawa? Tumingin siya sa mga kaklase niyang nagtatawanan at napako ang tingin niya kay Andrew na parang nakalaklak ng zonrox sa puti ng ipin nito habang tumatawa pero hindi katulad noon na gustong gusto niyang makita ang tawa nito, ngayon ay mas nasasaktan pa siya.

_**Ano na self? Nasan na ang energy mo?!** _

Nakita niya kasing sobrang happy na nito. Sino ba naman ang hindi di ba? Napansin niya rin ang suot nitong infinity ring.

**_Oo nga naman. Siya nga pala bumili nun. Swerte naman ni Jezza._ **

Napansin na naman niyang may tumulo na luha at kaagad niya itong pinalis. Tiningnan niyang muli ang paligid pero wala ni isa man sa mga kaklase niya ang nakapansin sa saglit na pagluha niya.

"They can only see the shallow part of what you are feeling now Miss Lopez pero kapag malungkot ka ay hindi na nila iyon namamalayan pa." Napahinto ang lahat sa pagtawa at napatingin sa propesora nila na siyang nagsalita ng mga katagang iyon.

"You can take your early break Miss Lopez." Agad akong nagpasalamat at kaagad kinuha ang bag ko at umalis.

Mabuti pa si Madam naiintindihan at nakikita ang feelings niya kahit di sila masyadong close. Kahit lagi niya itong inaasar dahil sa kasungitan nito.

Dumirecho siya sa likod ng Engineering building at punta siya sa spot kung saan nakatayo si Jezza at Andrew sa sakal-sakalan nila.

"Drew naman kasi, naghanda pa naman ako ng wedding vow, hindi ko naman pala masasabi sayo. Kaya kahit eto at wala ka ay ipagpapatuloy ka na lang din ang kasal-kasalan na nasa isipan ko noong mga panahong sobra mo akong nasaktan.

Drew, simula nung tinulungan mo ako noong enrollment day nun mag fi-first year pa lamang tayo ay alam kong sobrang bait mong tao. You noticed that I was having a hard time so you helped me at hindi ka nagdalawang isip na ipakilala ang sarili mo sa damsel-in-distress na tulad ko."

_"Anong course mo pala?" Tanong ni Drew_

_"A-Ah, Industrial."_

_"Ganun? Pareho pala tayo! Anong block mo?" Tanong nito ulit at napamulahan siya ng pisngi._

_"B-Block A."_

_"Same! Im Andrew by the way." Pakilala nito sa kanya at iniabot niya ang nakalahad na kamay nito at napansin niyang parang may kuryente noong pagdampi ng mga balat nila._

_"A-Ah!_ _Y-Ysabelle, Ysa na lang for short_ _."_

"Little did I know, Andrew, I was already falling for you. Hard and Fast."

Matapos niyang masabi yun sa kawalan ay pinakawalan na niya ang kanina pa niyang pinipigilan na paghikbi.

**_Lilipas din 'to. Lilipas din ito._ **

"Bakit ba kasi sa lahat ng naghahabol sa kagandahan ko sa'yo pa ako nagpakatanga ng ganito!" Inis na sambit niya at tinampal ang pisngi. Nahinto siya at tahimik na lamang na lumuha.

_"Lilipas din to. Mawawala ka na rin sa system ko Drew. Matutunan ko ring kalimutan ka at darating rin ang oras na hindi na kita kukulitin at hindi na kita mamahalin."_


	4. Chapter 4

Mabilis lumipas ang taon at ngayon ay nakasuot na siya ng toga. Isang linggo matapos ang mala best actress na pagiyak niya sa likod ng building noong Valentines ay nag focus siya sa pag-aaral.

Na close na rin niya ang professor niyang si Madam Dimabul at ang kaibigan niyang si Brye ay nasa ibang bansa pa at nag o-ojt pa. 

Nalaman rin niya na noong araw na umiyak siya sa likod ng building ay isang linggo na palang magkasintahan sina Jezza at Andrew. Masakit man pero ang advise nga ni Madam Dimabul ay don't wallow yourself in pity instead show everyone that you are far better than what you just have shown them.

**_Naks! Umi-english!_ **

Pero hindi rin nagtagal ang relasyon nila. Ang sabi ng iba nagka clash raw ang ugali kaya matapos ang dalawang buwan ay naghiwalay rin sila habang siya ay gumaganda! Dahil unti-unti niyang binabaon ang sakit.

"Ysabelle Saphiera Lopez! Summa Cum Laude! With a Final weighted average of 1.15!" Tumayo na siya at tinanggap ang medalyang kanyang pinaghirapan sa makalipas na limang taon. Tumingin siya sa photographer at kinuhanan siya ng litrato kasama ang Dean ng College nila. Pagbaba niya ay umupo na siyang muli pero nang malapit na siya sa kanyang upuan ay napansin niyang may isang tangkay ng white rose.

Ang katabi niyang si Jessica ay panay ang panginginig at binigyan niya lang ito ng isang wierd look. Taeng-tae na ba ang babae to? O naiihi lang?

"Jessica? Kung naiihi ka pwede namang pumunta ng C.R hindi naman bawal iyon." Sabi niya sa babae at inirapan ba naman siya?

**_Ako na nga ang concer ako pa ang inirapan. Pssh._ **

May kumalabit sa kanya mula sa likod at nakita niya si Mark isa sa mga naging kaklase niya noon na nakangiti at may iniabot na isang maliit na nakatuping papel. Bubuksan na niya dapat pero pinigilan siya nito.

_"Buksan mo na lang mamaya kapag papasakay ka na raw ng eroplano."_

Oo aalis na siya. Mag ta-trabaho syempre. Saan? Sa Qatar. Bago kasi ang graduation ay nag-apply na siya at pagkakita ng kumpanya sa grade niya ay agad tinestingan nito ang skills niya through certain project analysis at ayun nakapasa naman.

Hindi naman problema kapag umalis siya kasi wala naman siyang maiiwan. Wala na naman siyang pamilya sa Pilipinas dahil ang mga magulang niya at ang mga kapatid ay nasa Qatar na. Tanging ang puso niya lang ang maiiwan dahil maiiwan niya si Andrew! Charot!

_**Charot na nga lang kasi di na talaga pwede. Ekis na si Andrew.** _

Kahit naman kasi hindi na siya masyadong nagpapakita sa lalake ay hindi ibig sabihin na hindi na niya ito gusto. Sadyang makulit ang puso niya eh. Ayaw kalimutan si Drew.

Matapos ang ceremony ay derecho na siya sa airport. Nagpaalam na rin siya sa barkada niya.

"Text text ha?" Sabi nung isa.

"Hoy!? Anong text text? Baka skype skype? Gago mahal ang load! Sayang ang pera." Natawa naman siya dahil sa pagiging kalog ng barkada niya na paniguradong mamimiss niya.

"Uy! Alagaan niyo ang condo unit ko ha? Walang magdadala ng babae dun! Kundi lagot kayong lahat!" Paalala niya at binigyan na siya ng mga ito ng huling yakap. Pinabaunan pa siya ng isang kaibigang ng danggit galing pang Cebu.

**_Tae na naiiyak na naman ako!_ **

Nasa may boarding area na siya nang may maalala.

"Ay oo yung letter." Pero nang kinapa na niya ang kanyang bulsa ay mukhang naiwala pa niya ito.

**_Tsk! Baka importante yun! Chat ko na lang si Mark mamaya pagkalapag._ **

Nakaboard na siya sa eroplano patungong Qatar. Psssh. Kapagod. Sinusubukan niyang ilagay ang bagahe niya sa itaas pero hindi naman siya masyadong nabiyayaan sa height kaya muntik siyang mahulugan ng isa niyang bag mabuti na lang at may tumulong sa kanya ngunit pag lingon niya ay laking gulat niya nang-

"Pwede naman kasing humingi ng tulong kung talagang hindi kaya." Napasigaw siya dahil sa kilalang kilala niya ang boses na iyon!

"Hi miss, I'm Andrew Tuazon. You can call me drew. You are?" sabi nito sa kanya at inilahad ang kamay.

"Anong kagaguhan ito?" na sagot niya at tinanggap ang kamay ni Andrew.

"Flying to Qatar?" Nakangiting tanong nito.

"Duh, syempre. Saan pa ba papatungo itong eroplano?"

"Di ka sure? Patanong ang sagot mo eh." Tumatawang sabi nito sa kanya.

"Pa Qatar ka rin?" Tanong niya at umupo na sa designated seat number niya at mas nabigla siya nang umupo si Drew sa tabi niya.

"Yes pa Qatar." Nakangiti ito habang sinasagot ang tanong niya.

"B-Bakit?" Dumagundong ang puso niya habang tinanong niya ito.

May inilabas ito mula sa bulsa at isang pamilyar na gift box ang nakita niya.

"Susundan ko ang taong mahal ko saan man siya magpunta." Sagot nito sabay bukas ng box at tumambad ang dalawang nakapamilyar na singsing.

_**Paano na punta sa kanya 'to eh binigay ko na 'to kay Brye?** _

She pouted at namuo naman ang luha sa gilid ng kanyang mga mata dahil sa hindi mapaliwanag niyang nararamdaman.

"Nakakabaliw rin pala kung sobrang masaya ka ano? Drew?" Tanong niya at tinitigan ang mukha ng lalake.

"Matagal ka nang baliw Ysa at matagal ko na ring tanggap yon at isa yun sa mga bagay na minahal ko sayo." Nakangiting sagot ng lalake sa kanya.

"Weh? Eh ginirlpren mo nga si Jezza." sabi niya sabay iwas ng tingin.

"Ang hilig talaga sa chismis ng mga tao sa paligid natin no?" He said and laughed at her.

Katahimikan ang bumalot sa kanilang dalawa bago siya muling nagsalita.

"Doon ka na rin magta-trabaho?" Tanong niya.

"Hindi. Pero sasamahan lang kita mga isang linggo." Sabi nito at pinalo niya lang ito ng pabiro sa braso.

"Yaman!" Sabi niya at sabay silang napatawa.

_Flight to forever? Now taking off! Please fasten your seatbelts dahil hindi po sa lahat ng oras smooth ang byahe may madadaanan pa rin po tayong turbulence pero sinisigurado po ng piloto na walang mangyayaring masama. Kapit lang._

**Author's Note:**

> First ever one shot story na ginawa ko sa wattpad. Sana nagustuhan niyo.


End file.
